


i have found what you are like

by likewinning



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Comment Fic, for the prompt, "Obedience is a game."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i have found what you are like

When it starts, it starts slow. Jason has to initiate it, a challenge of sorts. One minute they'll be on a job, or at a restaurant, or on a _street corner_ \- and Jason will, accidentally on purpose, do something Steve doesn't like, or say something Steve doesn't want to hear.

And Steve will go from blue-eyed apple pie to something just left of that and totally _right_ and say, "Jason," in a way that sends a chill down Jason's spine because whatever happens next is going to be _good_.

And Steve will grip his wrist, brush his leg under the table, push him back against a building (and people are _looking_ at them) and say, "Just – just shut your mouth, okay?"

Sometimes, Jason says, "Make me." Sometimes, Jason keeps at it until Steve has one hand clenched into a fist and the other balled up in Jason's t-shirt and Jason's half laughing and half _panting_.

But sometimes - _this_ time – Jason licks his lips, tilts his head back so they can see each other eye to eye, and says, "Yes, _Sir._ "

Jason is silent all the way back to Steve's place. He _knows_ how to play this game. Knows to walk when Steve walks, stop when Steve stops. He knows, when Steve reaches for him, to quicken his pace a little, knows when Steve reaches back and slips his fingers through Jason's belt loops and _pushes_ that he wants Jason to walk in front of him. Wants to _watch_ him because – Steve wants Jason.

Jason knows what to do, but part of the game, too, is slipping up. Is stopping before the stairs up to Steve's apartment until Steve has to press against him, lips against the back of Jason's neck as he says, "I said go. _Now._ " And Steve's voice is steady and sure, but he's trembling against Jason because someone's finally let him _use_ all that power he has.

And Jason's happy as hell he's on the other end of that.

He stumbles up the stairs, so hard he can barely _walk_ , and Steve is right behind him, knowing he'll stop at the door, obedient, waiting.

Waiting is part of it, too. Steve knows that Jason can barely wait the time it takes the kid at the diner to pour a cup of _coffee_ , but Jason can wait for Steve for – a long time.

Inside, and Steve tells him shoes, socks, shirt – stops to feel Jason _up_ , to run his hand down Jason's chest and stomach and cup him through his jeans before he stops, because he wants –

"What do you want?" Jason asks, and then shivers again because Steve told him to be _quiet_.

Steve puts his hand over Jason's mouth, and at first it means shut _up_ , but then Steve's slipping a finger in his mouth, then another, and Steve doesn't _have_ to say, "Suck," but he _does_ and Jason likes him better for it.

Does what he's told until Steve's fingers are wet and warm against Jason's tongue, and his thumb brushes Jason's bottom lip and his other hand grips Jason's shoulder and he pushes Jason down.

And yeah, Steve doesn't have to tell him to do this, but he'd _ask_ -

He's on his knees, and Steve takes his hand away from his mouth and tells Jason, "Ask me."

" _Fuck._ "

He grips Jason's hair, hard. "Ask."

"Can I –" his hands are at his sides, and he wants to touch Steve _so bad_ \- "Can I suck you?" he asks, and Steve's grip on his head loosens, but he still pushes Jason forward. "Slow," Steve says, and when Jason starts to reach for the buttons on Steve's jeans, Steve says, "Just your mouth."

"Oh, _fuck_ yeah," Jason says, but Steve cuts him off with a _sharp_ tug on his hair, and Jason gets to work.

It's a game, maybe, but it's one that Jason fucking loves.


End file.
